Souvenirs
by Myaka
Summary: Un an. Et pourtant le souvenir demeure, aussi vif qu'auparavant. Kate, on ne t'oublie pas.


**Note de l'Auteur : **Suite aux conseils de Barna, j'attaque les fics NCIS. Voilà donc un premier jet. Pas terrible je trouve. Je suis déçue du résultat mais je vous laisse juger.

**Disclamer **: Rien à moi.

Souvenirs… 

« Abby ! » hurla Gibbs en regardant sa montre d'un air agacé.

« J'arrive Gibbs ! » lui répondit une voix lointaine.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs poussa un profond soupire mais se décida à prendre son mal en patience. Derrière lui, Ziva, Ducky et Palmer discutaient à voix basse.

« Où sont passés Anthony et Timothy ? demandait le médecin légiste en regardant autour de lui.

- Gibbs leur a demandé de sortir le camion…, lui indiqua Ziva.

- Oh… Je vois. Ingénieux de la part de Gibbs… commenta Ducky en ponctuant ses paroles d'un léger signe de tête.

- Comment ça ? » s'étonna Palmer.

Ducky lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de se résigner à donner quelques explications.

« Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien le 9 Octo… commença l'assistant de Ducky de plus en plus étonné.

- Mais non ! s'impatienta l'anglais, quel _jour_ sommes nous.

- Le jour de la mort de Kate, répondit Ziva d'une voix neutre.

- Voilà… » conclut Ducky, comme si cette simple constatation suffisait pour tout expliquer.

Ziva et Palmer échangèrent un regard incrédule, puis haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

« Abby ! » se récria de nouveau Gibbs.

- Me voilà, me voilà Gibbs… fit la jeune gothique apparaissant au bout du couloir, je n'arrivais pas à faire mes couettes... »

Gibbs ne répondit rien et appuya fermement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier fut là, il s'engouffra dedans, les portes à peine ouvertes. Les autres le suivirent et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au parking. Tony et McGee avaient effectivement préparé le camion et une fois leur tâche accomplie s'étaient adossés à la carrosserie du véhicule, la mine songeuse et grave. Ziva, en arrivant, se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi grave. Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Ils se calèrent tous de leur mieux dans le camion et Gibbs - qui avait pris le volant – s'empressa de faire rugir le moteur. Avec pareil conducteur, ils arrivèrent à destination en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « ouf ».

En sortant, McGee eut un frisson. Un an… Un an déjà que Kate les avait quitté. Il lui semblait que c'était hier. Il revoyait encore la jeune femme allongée sur la table d'autopsie de Ducky. Parfois, il se réveillait en sueur la nuit, le visage de la morte flottant devant ses yeux. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Timothy se le demandait s'en cesse. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Et il savait qu'il n'en aurait sûrement jamais…

Le petit groupe s'enfonça entre les pierres tombales et marcha jusqu'à une stèle bien connue. Gibbs s'avança le premier.

Une gerbe de fleurs dans les mains, il se pencha et la déposa sur le marbre blanc de la pierre tombale de Kate. Avant de se redresser, il effleura le nom de son agent du bout des doigts, à l'abri du regard des autres. Le regard brillant, il s'écarta, laissant l'espace aux autres. Il alla se plaça dos au saule pleureur qui se trouvait juste à côté, et observa ses collègues. Il n'avait pas su protéger Kate. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il perde un autre agent. McGee, Tony, Ziva, Abby… Ceux-là, il les protégerait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Abby s'approcha, la gorge serrée. Elle se racla la gorge et lança d'une voix qu'elle voulait guillerette :

« Salut Kate ! Tu vois on t'oublie pas ! »

Elle renonça bien vite à dire autre chose, et baissa la tête. Son amie lui manquait tellement ! Plus de sorties entre filles, plus de paris stupides sur Tony, plus de fou rire libérateurs. C'était dur parfois de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Tony essayait de prendre la suite d'Abby. Les mains dans les poches, il fit :

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué cette année, tu sais… Enfin, je parle au nom des autres… Mais ne tout cas à _moi _tu m'as manqué Kate. J'espère que tu ne te fiche pas trop de moi là où tu es… »

Il eut un léger sourire, emplie d'une tristesse sincère. Il baissa les yeux, dans ses souvenirs. Kate et lui s'étaient toujours chamaillés, comme chat et chien. Mais dans son cas, cela cachait une affection profonde. Il adorait Kate. Il adorait ses joutes verbales avec elle. Il adorait faire équipe avec cette fille. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin d'être si narcissique avec elle ? Il était impossible à vivre. Et maintenant qu'elle était morte, jamais elle en saurait la vrai nature de ses sentiments.

Ziva regardait les personnes présentes, surprise. Ainsi cette Kate avait vraiment été apprécié par tous. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Abby qui n'avait jamais vraiment supporter que son amie soit remplacé aussi vite. Ziva comprenait un peu mieux certaines de ses réactions à son égard à présent. Bien sûr, c'était Ari le responsable de toute cette douleur, mais… ne l'était-elle pas un peu elle aussi ? Ziva se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Ducky regarda la tombe de Kate, un air navré peint sur le visage. Kate était une charmante jeune femme. Cela avait été une tragédie. Oui, une tragédie… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de McGee qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ducky soupira et s'approcha silencieusement du jeune agent. Il posa une main sur son épaule. McGee tressaillit, et tourna la tête. Il sembla soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Ducky.

« Allons Tim… » murmura ce dernier en lui adressant un signe de tête.

McGee lui répondit par un pâle sourire, et reporta son attention sur l'horizon.

Jethro, après un dernier regard sur la pierre tombale, se rapprocha du petit groupe.

« On rentre, » déclara t'il le plus simplement du monde en prenant la direction de la sortie du cimetière.

Les autres eurent une dernière larme, une dernière pensée, un dernier regard, puis s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur boss. Ziva fut la dernière a quitté les lieux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à trottiner pour rejoindre le petit groupe, une main la retint en arrière. Elle se retourna prête à se défendre, mais se retrouva face au regard d'acier de Gibbs. Incrédule, elle attendit la suite des événements. Jethro, ne la lâcha pas, et accentuant même la pression sur son bras, il dit, la voix grave :

« Ce n'est pas ta fate. Tu n'es pas Ari… »

Il la sonda du regard un moment puis la lâcha, poursuivant sa marche. Ziva resta un moment sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Comment pouvait-il… ? Il la surprendrait toujours… Toujours. Déglutissant légèrement, elle se décida finalement à courir pour le rejoindre. Une fois à ses côtés, elle s'arrêta et calqua ses pas sur les siens. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à se qu'ils furent sorti du cimetière, et alors que Gibbs allait se mettre au volant du camion, Ziva souffla d'une voix audible juste pour lui :

« Merci Boss, merci… »

Gibbs marqua une pause, indiquant qu'il l'avait entendu, et hochant très légèrement la tête il s'installa sans plus de cérémonies au volant.

Un an… Un an était passé. Et une autre année passerait bientôt. Mais malgré le temps qui filait, le souvenir de Kate restait aussi vivace qu'au premier jour dans les cœurs de ceux qui l'avaient connu et aimé.


End file.
